Angin Musim Gugur
by thornberriess
Summary: Beberapa hari menjelang turnamen nasional Hyakunin Isshu Karuta dan kompetisi Kendo Oda Nobunaga, dua makhluk Kyoto Senshin; Momiji dan Soushi, saling menyemangati dengan cara tidak biasa. [buat dua atlet favoritku; kendo mesum dan karuta ojou.]


**Detective Conan** (c) **Aoyama Gosho**. _No copyright infringements are intended. Nonprofit purpose, just for self-satisfaction_. Standard warnings applied. **Notes:** SoushiXMomiji; canonverse; alternate reality; masih berharap mereka canon #nangesh; momiji bukan ojou-san super anggun seperti di movie, intinya OOC.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Naniwa-zu ni Sakuya Kono Hana Fuyu-gomori, Ima wo haru-be to Sakuya kono hana._

 _Okuyama ni, Momiji Fumiwake, Naku Shika no. Koe Kiku Toki zo, Aki wa Kanashiki._

 _no ko—_

"... miji. Momiji. Ooka Momiji, bangun, Sayang!"

Selimut yang diturunkan sampai kaki, ditarik lagi hingga menutupi kepala. "Sebentar lagi, Bu."

"Ya sudah, Ibu tunggu di bawah." Wanita itu berhenti di depan pintu kamar, "kalau telat latihan dan _Sensei_ -mu marah, Ibu tidak mau membantu, pokoknya."

"Lima menit."

Ketika jam dinding menunjukkan hampir pukul delapan, Momiji baru bisa berusaha bangun perlahan. Kelopak matanya terasa melekat akibat lelah yang sulit didefinisikan. Kristal amber yang pada akhirnya terlihat bulat sempurna itu nampak bersinar karena sinar mentari pagi yang mengintip dari celah jendela. Silau. Ah, ya, semalam ia latihan sampai hampir jam tiga pagi.

Mengalihkan fokus, Momiji menatap gurat-gurat abstrak di kedua telapak tangannya. Ujung jari, terutama. Perih memang, namun ini membanggakan. Karena gurat itu, adalah hasil latihan kerasnya selama beberapa bulan ini. Dan bukan Ooka Momiji, sang Queen of Karuta kalau hanya mengeluh akibat hal sepele. Cinta Heiji yang hampir mustahil saja, ia kejar meski membuat hari remuk tak berbentuk, apalagi jika hanya akibat luka tidak jelas yang merusak estetika kulit lembutnya. Tinggal ke Salon saja, beres.

Ketika telapak kaki pertama menapak ke lantai dingin di kamar dengan nuansa musim gugur, Momiji mulai melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Membereskan tempat tidur, menyiram bunga di taman kecil di samping kamar yang ia buat sendiri, membantu Iori-san membuat sarapan, dan bersiap berangkat latihan lagi. Tiga hari menjelang turnamen nasional _Hyakunin Isshu Karuta_ yang akan diselenggarakan di Kyoto, membuatnya begitu bersemangat. Tangan memar, wajah kucal, tubuh beraroma tidak sedap, serta rambut teracak, sudah tidak lagi menjadi hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh Momiji. Untuk sekarang, Momiji lebih takut mengecewakan banyak orang yang sudah menggantungkan harapan. Menjadi juara turnamen nasional dua kali berturut-turut pasti menjadi beban tersendiri. Mempertahankan memang lebih sulit daripada merebut, dan itu berlaku bagi setiap orang. Gelarnya sebagai Queen, _grade_ -nya yang tak pernah bergeser dari A, kekalahan yang minim, semakin meningkatkan _pressure_ saat bermain.

Dari dua pertandingan Karuta terakhir yang Momiji ikuti, ia melakukan _Otetsuki_ sebanyak tiga kali. Karena kesalahan mengambil _Kara-fuda_ tersebut, Momiji mendapatkan pinalti. _Kara-fuda_ adalah kartu yang tidak menyangkut dalam puisi tapi isinya mirip, atau bisa dibilang kartu mati. Jika kartu mati dibaca dan Momiji menyentuh _tori-fuda_ (kartu yang harusnya diambil) maka ia akan mendapat hukuman, dan itu jelas menguntungkan lawan. Momiji akui, konsentrasinya agak menurun akhir-akhir ini. Penyebabnya pun tak Momiji ketahui _—atau ketahui tapi malas mengakui?_ Entahlah. Yang penting, pada akhirnya Momiji menang. Tapi, itu kan turnamen antar sekolah, cuma satu perfektur pula. Yang akan dihadapinya beberapa hari lagi, sih ... ah, jangan ditanya.

Sebenarnya, Momiji adalah anggota klub Karuta yang tergolong senior di Kyoto Shenshin meski baru naik kelas 2. Ia adalag anggota yang paling tidak sabaran ketika akan latihan. Momiji akan datang satu jam sebelum anggota klub yang lain memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Momiji akan menyiapkan beberapa set _yomifuda_ (kartu yang akan dibaca) dan seratus kartu yang terdiri dari _kara-fuda_ dan _tori-fuda_ , merapikan _tatami_ , atau bahkan sekadar menyiapkan bantal duduk untuk senior mereka yang akan bertugas sebagai _dokushu_ atau pembaca.

Momiji sering marah pada adik kelas yang sering terlambat. Mereka terlihat tidak serius latihan. Padahal Momiji yang _grade_ -nya sudah A saja masih latihan siang-malam.

Karena tingkat kedisiplinan tinggi yang juga ia terapkan dalam setiap aspek itulah, Momiji mendapat perhatian khusus dari para guru bahkan kepala sekolahnya. Belum lagi gelar juaranya yang semakin membuat teman-temannya nampak segan. Momiji cukup dikagumi di sekolah. Tapi sekadar informasi, ada satu yang tak masuk daftar dari orang-orang waras tersebut; Kyoto Shenshin _high school student_ , _a professional Kendo player_ , laki-laki kurang ajar yang lebih sering memanggil Momiji dengan julukan "Oppai" dibanding dengan nama kecilnya yang indah dan hangat seperti musim gugur. Atlet mesum berprestasi, Okita Soushi.

Momiji benci dengan si tengil itu. Tapi anehnya, Momiji tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan saat Soushi mengucapkan selamat padanya atas kemenangan di turnamen nasional Karuta tahun lalu. Padahal hanya jabat tangan, padahal di sana ada para senior dan atlet lain, tapi Momiji tetap saja merasa ucapan selamat dan senyum bocah kendo berkulit hitam itu hanya untuknya. Ah, apa Momiji yang terlalu percaya diri, ya?

"Aku berangkat, Bu."

"Momiji, pagi ini Ibu membuat dua bekal. Satunya kau berikan pada Okita-kun, ya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, nyonya Ooka Kurenai memasukkan dua buah kotak bekal berbalut kain merah dan oranye ke dalam tas putrinya. "Kazuha-chan cerita pada Ibu, katanya Okita-kun sering membantumu belajar matematika saat jam istirahat."

"Bohong! Aku memang minta diajari, tapi dia juga nyontek PR sejarahku sebagai balasan. Ini _win-win_ , kita sama-sama diuntungkan. Jadi tidak perlu ada balas budi - balas budian, Bu. Lagipula ini cuma saat aku akan turnamen saja, kok. Sisanya aku belajar sendiri." jelasnya panjang lebar. Perasaan Momiji bercampur antara kesal dan malu. Mau apa sih, si Kazuha itu sampai cerita-cerita ke ibunya segala. Sudah tahu ibunya ini tukang gosip.

"Jangan membantah, Sayang."

Setelah sikap egois dan menyebalkannya ia gunakan sebagai topeng untuk menyembunyikan sebersit kekaguman itu, bagaimana mungkin Momiji bisa tersenyum lembut sambil memberikan bekal di sela-sela latihan. Bisa ngomong dengan perbendaharaan kata yang baik saja sudah bersyukur. Kan tidak lucu kalau tiba-tiba gagap seperti di film romansa. Momiji kan sedikit tidak suka Okita Soushi dan segala perangainya. Ya, _sedikit_.

"Tapi, Bu."

"Jangan khawatir, isinya tidak akan membuatmu malu. Ini paket lengkap untuk para atlet kesayangan Ibu sebelum latihan buat turnamen nasional." Momiji mengerutkan alis, _apa-apaan itu kesayangan, segala Ahokita disebut juga lagi_. "Ada sayur, telur dan ayam goreng juga. Ibu juga memasukkan eclaire stroberi dan beberapa potong buah."

"Okita-kun sedang diet, Bu. Dia bilang tidak makan hari ini. Katanya, agar berat badannya turun saat turnamen Oda Nobunaga nanti."

"Alasan ditolak."

"Ibu—"

Wanita itu melangkah mendekat. Memindahtangankan tas jinjing berisi dua kotak bekal ke dalam dekapan putri cantiknya dengan sedikit paksaan. "Ayo cepat berangkat! Nanti terlambat. _Sensei-_ mu galak."

Pada akhirnya, Momiji hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah. Aku berangkat."

"Awas kalau dibuang."

"Iya ibu. Astaga."

.

.oOo.

.

Lima belas menit sebelum _sensei_ dan para senior sampai di _dojo_ tempat latihan, Momiji mulai melakukan melakukan rutinitasnya. Tepat seperti dugaan, tempat ini masih kosong. Mereka itu senang sekali datang mepet. Dan berhubung ini adalah hari latihan gabungan terakhir untuk kontingen dari Kyoto, para pemain individu dan tim berisi lima dan delapan orang harus berlatih bersama di satu tempat, Momiji jadi harus mempersiapkan kartu lebih banyak. Ia pun harus memasang bilik-bilik pembatas untuk meredam suara agar puisi yang dibaca tidak saling bercampur antara satu dengan lainnya. Pada latihan tahap ini, para pemain tak hanya melatih intuisi, tapi juga konsentrasi tinggi.

Momiji galau menatap matahari yang mulai meninggi. Bilik-bilik kayu itu cukup berat dan tangannya sedikit perih karena terlalu sering menampar lantai. Sayang sekali anggota klub Karuta sekolahnya tidak ada anggota laki-laki. Kalau ada pun, cuma mau Momiji jadikan objek marah-marah saja sih. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan teman-teman yang lainnya. Mau tidak mau, Momiji bertekad, apa pun akan ia lakukan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Di sela kegiatan, embusan angin menerpa tempatnya berpijak, membuat fokusnya beralih dari tumpukan kartu yang teracak ke pepohonan tinggi dengan dedaunan yang mulai memerah. Tubuhnya langsung memberi respons dengan melangkahkan kaki keluar _dojo_ , mendekati objek dengan batang berlumut dan dihinggapi beberapa serangga. Cuaca mulai melembab karena angin musim gugur.

Seketika Momiji mengingat mimpinya semalam, puisi _hyakunin isshu_ bertuliskan; _Okuyama ni, Momiji Fumiwake, Naku Shika no. Koe Kiku Toki zo, Aki wa Kanashiki_ _—_ kartu yang paling ia benci. Momiji, dedaunan merah darah, ya ada namanya di sana. _Aki wa Kanashiki_ , musim gugur adalah menyedihkan. Dari seratus puisi, kenapa harus _yang itu_.

Momiji menghela napas, "Semoga bukan pertanda buruk. _Momiji_. _Kanashii_."

"Kenapa menggumam, _Oppai?_ "

Momiji mengerjap. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding. Bukan, bukan karena yang barusan bicara adalah hantu. Tapi, karena suara bernada sengak yang baru saja menyapa indera pendengarannya beberapa detik lalu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, adalah suara yang sangat Momiji kenali.

Momiji menoleh sedikit dengan keragu-raguan.

 _Nah, kan, benar_ _—_

Laki-laki itu menjepit dagu seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Pasti sedang menyumpahi senior."

"Ahokita?"

 _—s_ _i Okita Soushi_.

Soushi menatap Momiji dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Kesal. "Kamu kerajinan. Harusnya siangan sedikit datangnya, biar temanmu yang tidak tahu diri itu ada usaha." Nampaknya Soushi tahu kalau selama ini Momiji mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Ia bahkan pernah mengomel di depan senior klub Karuta dan bertanya, "Jadi, dia ini" _—jempolnya dibalik, menunjuk kepala Momiji_ _—_ "pemain atau pengurus properti?" dan seluruh anggota pun hanya bisa diam dan meminta maaf.

Namun tak lama, hal ini terulang kembali. Momiji sudah terlalu terbiasa. Sesungguhnya ia tidak keberatan. Gadis itu beralasan, "aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menunda." Soushi saja yang bawaannya emosi terus seperti siswi SMA sedang PMS.

"Kau tumben datang lebih awal. Latihan Kendo kan mulai jam sebelas."

"Memangnya tidak boleh."

"Jawabnya nyantai sedikit, bisa tidak?"

"Sori, _opp_ —"

 _BRAKKK_. Satu set _yomifuda_ menghantam kepala Soushi. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikkan begitu."

"Memangnya apa yang menjijikkan dari _opp_ —"

 _BRAKKK_. Satu set _yomifuda_ lagi.

"Daripada kau bilang _itu-itu_ terus, lebih baik bantu aku menggeser bilik-bilik pembatas." Momiji melangkah ke dalam _dojo_. "Ini berat, tahu."

"Sori, aku sibuk."

"Nanti kuberi bekal untuk makan siang." Akhirnya Momiji punya modus untuk melaksanakan amanah ibunya tanpa malu dan malu-maluin. Momiji mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tas jinjingnya, menunjukkannya pada Soushi dari jauh. "Isinya banyak lho. Lengkap."

Soushi menggosok-gosok bawah hidungnya, tersenyum merona entah kenapa. "Jadi ... rumor bahwa Ooka Momiji menyukaiku itu, benar ya?"

 _BRAKKK_. Satu set _yomifuda_ lagi. Kali ini, sekalian dengan kotak kayunya.

Sepertinya Momiji harus bersiap dengan amukan _Sensei_ karena kartu-kartu Karuta berserakan di lantai.


End file.
